Various conventional improvised face cheek rests for a firearm butt stock have been used. Such include a stack of folded flat material taped to the rifle butt stock, a cheek rest formed by wrapping the firearm butt stock with padding tape, using a firearm sling as a cheek rest, using a portion of a parka worn by the firearm user as a cheek rest, and using the left hand as a cheek rest by the firearm user while the firearm is operated with the right hand. Such expediencies have one or more deficiencies including improvised nature, not being secure, time consuming to install and remove, expensive, relatively heavy, not comfortable, unattractive, and generally not suitable for use on a collapsible or folding butt stock.
In contrast, the cheek rest of the present invention provides a secure, easy to use, adaptable, low cost, comfortable, light weight, cushioning, and aesthetically pleasing interface between a harsh firearm surface (e.g., a folding metal butt stock assembly, a collapsible firearm butt stock, for instance) and the face cheek of the firearm user.
While many conventional cheek rests are limited to specific applications, the cheek rest of the present invention may be advantageously implemented in connection with the Ingram/MAC 10 and 11, Heckler and Koch MPS, MP40, U.S. M3/M3AI submachine gun, MAT 49, Sterling L2A3, PPS43, AK47 under-folder, and similar firearms having metal bar/wire stocks with one or two parallel, generally horizontal bars, as well as with the full-size Uzi folding metal stock shown in FIGS. 6-7. Further, the cheek rest of the present invention may be implemented in connection with telescopically collapsible stocks such as the types described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,328 and 7,162,822. Yet further, the cheek rest of the present invention may be implemented in connection with conventional fixed butt stocks.